The End: A SuperWhoLock Fanfiction
by AllonsyMyWaywardSociopath11
Summary: Thalia Westfall, a teenage girl turned hunter, is spending a quiet night in when the Winchester's burst into her life. Rated k , but could get dirtier. PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

The End

A fanfiction by Sydney Wallace

I sat in my motel room, trying to study. Salt lined the door. The rust colored carpet matched the walls, and the small television blared the news. I was trying to focus on my writing class fictional essay. It usually wasn't this difficult, since half the things I see on a daily basis shouldn't exist. But I wasn't focusing tonight. My mind wandered to other things, including the news. The anchor was now talking about a series of deaths over in London. I was wishing I could go and investigate. I could afford it, but this was a huge case. I would need help, but I didn't know any other hunter. Other than the Winchesters. But they didn't know me. I leaned over to get a glass of water from the bedside table. My computer crashed to the carpet. Reaching for my laptop, I knocked over the water. And then I was falling off the bed. I grabbed the lamp as if that would stop my inevitable three foot fall to the floor. The lamp, fell with me, bringing the whole table with it. And then I was on the floor, a night stand on top of me, and broken glass everywhere. I screamed.

There was a small sound of metal on metal, and then the door opened. I could hear footsteps, and then a sigh. I looked over the night stand to see a face looking over me. He had long hair, and caring puppy eyes. He was holding a pistol, as if he expected a monster in here. This could only be Sam Winchester. And I knew that because Sam was there, his big brother Dean couldn't be far behind.

"Hello boys." I said as sexily as I could with a table on my chest.

"Crowley?" Sam asked.

"No, just a hunter. As comfortable as this is, can you help me?" I gestured to the night table.

"Oh, uh… sure," Sam said. He lifted the table off me. I stood up, and brushed off my jeans. The glass had shattered all over. I had a few scratches on my lower back, but nothing significant. Dean was watching the news, absentmindedly wiping off a revolver on his t-shirt. Dean was slightly shorter than Sam. He wore a flannel shirt over a red t-shirt, as if he had no regard for the fact that it was an eighty degree day in July. I sat back on my bed.

"Thanks Sam." I told the tall man.

" How do you know my name?" Sam asked, perplexed.

"Every hunter knows you! You and Dean are the best hunters in the business," I told him. Dean stopped watching the news and turned to look at me.

"You're a hunter?" He asked, disbelievingly. I looked at myself. I was a very short sixteen year old girl. I was wearing jeans, old sneakers, a plain black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. My long brown hair had streaks of bright purple and blonde in it. I could see why Dean would have a hard time believing I was an experienced hunter.

"Yeah… I've been hunting since I was fourteen. A werewolf killed my family. I ended up killing it by accident. I took a chainsaw and cut its head off. Then, I was kinda on my own. I dropped out of school. I'm currently taking online classes," I finished. Dean and Sam just looked at me. Then, finally Dean spoke.

"Did you know this hotel room was haunted?"

I gestured to the salt, now scattered all over the room. The Winchesters had probably stepped on it and accidently got it all over. Dean nodded.

Sam looked around the room. He turned off the t-v.

"How good are you?" Sam asked.

"Not as good as you," I told them.

"How accurate is your shot?" Dean asked.

"Pretty good if you ask me," I told him.

"Prove it." Dean handed me his gun.

"What do you want me to hit?"

"Get as close to the eye on that painting as you can." Dean pointed to a painting of a little girl riding a tricycle. I walked to the doorway, closed the door, whirled around, aimed and fired. The bullet hit right in between the two eyes. Dean applauded.

"How do you kill a vampire?" Sam asked.

"Cut off its head."

"Do you know how to draw a Devil's trap?"

"Does Dean love his car?" I retorted to Sam.

"How do you know about my car?" He asked.

"Ran into a fellow who used to work with you on a few cases… uh… I forget his name. Was it Gavin? No… uh… uh!" I fumbled with the name.

"Garth?" Dean provided.

"Yes! Nice fellow. Werewolf though. What happened there?"

Dean shook his head. Sam started to talk.

"Well, there is a huge case in London. I'm sure you've heard about it. It's nothing the hunter world has ever seen before. Would you like to come? We do need back up. It just wouldn't be wise to go with just two people. I mean, we've only just met and-"

"Okay!" I said.

"You would have to pay for your own ticket," Dean said.

I leaned down and found my duffle bag. This contained three changes of clothes, ten fake I-D's, weapons, salt, two cans of spray paint, a wad of cash, and three books. Two notebooks, and one filled with incantations. I found the wad of cash, and showed it to the boys.

"Not a problem," I said.

"You sure? We've really only just met, and… how much is that? Is that more than one thousand? How did you get that?" Sam asked.

"I have my secrets," I replied.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Well…" I debated telling them my real name, "My name is Thalia Quinn Coraline Westfall."

"There is no way that is your real name," Dean said.

"It is actually. I was going to tell you my favorite alias."

" Wow. Do you have fake ID's?" Sam asked.

"Ten of them."  
"May I see?" Dean asked.

"Sure, let me get them." I went to my duffle bag again. I pulled out all of my IDs. I had seven FBI badges under seven different names. I had three drivers licences, with only one under my real name. The brothers looked at them.

"Do you know every name that's on these cards?' Sam asked. I recited them.

"Ashley Manfield, Thalia Quinn Coraline Westfall, Brynn Shultz, Alaska Greene, Lee Gryffin, Manson Hopeford, Melanthia O'Keefe, Jay Reems, Colt Daniels, and Dylan Amanda Dorano."

"Wow. Well, our plane for London leaves in three hours. We should get to the airport now," Sam stood up and put my IDs back. I took my computer, which was on my floor, and put it in my duffle bag. The Winchesters and I ran out of the room, and towards theirs. We could hear people complaining they heard gunshots. The brothers collected their stuff, and we all changed into our "look at me I'm so important" suits and dress. We crawled out the fire escape, not triggering the broken alarm.

At the airport, we got our boarding passes. The plan to get the monster gear past security was to say it was official FBI business. If the TSA agent didn't buy that, and demand to speak with the Winchester's supervisor, I would be their "supervisor" and assure the agent everything was fine. Then, they would do the same for me. Our bags were small enough to be carry-ons, so we didn't have to check them. The plan worked beautifully. I was FBI Agent Manfield, and I owned it. They were Special agents Collins and Webber. Finally, we were on the plane, and I was headed for the biggest case of my life.

On the plane, the stewardess served us drinks. Dean looked like he was going to be sick. Sam and I talked.

"So, what will happen to the ghost at the motel?" I asked, taking a sip of soda.

"Ah, a buddy will take care of it. Do you know all the facts about the case?"

"There are three hundred people dead in three months. Every victim traveled to London within a week of their demise. All the bodies were found shriveled and covered in a bright purple goo."

"And…" Sam prompted.

"What?" I asked.

"Sherlock Holmes is the first stop on our interview tour," Sam said with a smile.

The rest of the trip was spent making English NCIS badges and Dean having a break down. He was scared of flying. I was so happy. I was finally working with my idols. I was going to a new country. And I was going to meet Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

After we landed, we had to change about one thousand dollars in U.S money to British Pounds, which was only about six hundred forty pounds. We then hailed a taxi to Baker Street. The whole ride there, there were interesting things to see, but I couldn't focus. I was in a taxi, in London, about to meet the greatest detective of all time. We were let off, we gave the cabbie a handsome tip, and he sped off.

"I love London," I commented as we were walking to 221b Baker Street.

"Tals, we've been in this city an hour," Dean commented. He decided to call me Tals earlier on the flight during one of his panic attacks, and he had been calling me that ever since.

"Well, it's some place different from home," I said. Sam shushed me. We had reached the home of Sherlock Holmes.

"Now Tals. Don't fangirl over him," Dean coached me while Sam knocked at the door.

"I'm a professional. And stop calling me Tals," I said.

Sam stopped knocking. There was a brief silence, and then the door opened. A man with short black curly hair answered the door. He had blue eyes, and was fixing a scarf. He frowned, as if our mere presence disgusted him.

" Hello Mr. Holmes. I am Agent Daniel Charles. These are my partners Agents Brynn-"

"Wrong!" Mr. Holmes yelled, "Agents never introduce themselves with their first name. The suits you are wearing are rented, judging by the stains on the collar and how they look very worn. You were just on a long flight. You have an American accent. And this girl here can't be more than sixteen. Don't waste my time." Sherlock walked off down the road. Just then, John Watson, Sherlock's flatmate, came running out of the apartment after Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" He yelled after the handsome detective.

"They are wasting my time. Molly is waiting. I have three hundred bodies to view," Sherlock continued to walk away.

"Wait! Mr. Holmes!" I yelled to Sherlock.

"What?" He said, deadly calm.

"Well… If we are lying about our names, we must have a good reason right? I mean, a detective like yourself could deduce that much. Please, give us a chance sir," I argued.

Sherlock considered this. Then, he turned around.

"You're brighter than you look," He commented.

"Umm… I don't know how to take that," I said.

"Fine. You have five minutes to explain yourself. Then, I'm leaving." Sherlock put his arms behind his back, and looked at Dean.

"Alrighty. My name is Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam. This would be Thalia Quinn Cora-something Westfall."

"Coraline," I corrected.

"Yeah that. We're from the U.S, and we are tracking down this case. You, know, the one with like three hundred dead people? Well, we found out from sources that you were on the case, and we wanted to interview you," Dean finished.

"Is that all? Why are you investigating this case? Who are you investigating it for? Who are you?" Sherlock questioned.

"You would never believe us, Mr. Holmes," I stated.

"Tell me, who you are, and what you are doing here!" Sherlock demanded.

"We…" I tried to explain.

"I'm not sure how to put this Mr. Holmes, but there are monsters around the world. We are the people that keep them from being common knowledge," Sam tried.

"I'm sorry, but what does that even mean?" John spoke up.

"You know the old tales. Count Dracula, Ghosts, Frankenstein, Werewolves, Unicorns, Demons, Angels, God, Lucifer-"

"Hate him," Sam interrupted Dean.

"That stuff. Everything is real. We kill it." I continued for Dean.

Sherlock and John just looked at us. Then they started laughing.

"That's a lie! Nothing like that is real! Are you drunk?" Sherlock asked through chuckles.

"We are dead serious. I know it sounds weird, like, we don't go around proclaiming that we're the real life Ghost Busters. But please, try and keep an open mind, Mr. Holmes," I said.

"There is no way that stuff exists!" Sherlock was still laughing.

"A werewolf killed my entire family when I was fourteen," I told him.

"A demon killed my mom and my girlfriend," Sam chimed in.

"Don't insult us, Mr. Holmes. You will not be happy and laughing for very long if you do again," Dean said. Sherlock and John Watson fell silent.

"Mr. Holmes, we just want to interview you. We are going to see Molly Hooper at the morgue in a few hours. How about you reschedule your appointment, and we can interview you?" Sam asked politely. Sherlock considered this. Then, he pulled out his cell phone, and called someone.

"Hello, Molly. Yes. Okay. I will be seeing you in one hour and three minutes," Sherlock hung up.

"That's very exact Mr. Holmes," Dean stated.

"Well, with traffic, the actual interview… Oh, nevermind, you don't care. Follow me." With that, Sherlock turned, walked to the door of 221b,and walked in, followed by Dean, Sam, me, and John. We climbed the stairs to Sherlock's apartment. There were two chairs next to a fireplace. The back wall had patterned wallpaper on it. Painted on was a yellow smiley face with bullet holes through the rings of paint. The kitchen was a mess. The back wall had a couch facing out towards the room. Down a hall were three rooms. I took a seat on the couch beside Sam and Dean. John and Sherlock grabbed two chairs. They sat down.

"So, Mr. Holmes. Have you ever seen something like this before?" Sam asked. He had a notepad out.

"No. Next," the detective said.

"Do you have any idea what could be the cause the purple goo?" Dean asked.

"No. I need to test it first. Next," Sherlock stated.

"Alright. The rest of these questions all relate to the bodies. Why don't we go to the morgue, and we can continue our interview later?" Sam suggested.

"Finally. Let's go," Sherlock stood up, and walked out the door. He was trailed by John.

"Wow. Difficult witness," I stated.

"That's nothing. There was one witness that wouldn't tell us anything, unless we were in another room and gave him steak from a meat joint. He turned out to be the vampire that killed a few people in a small town in South Dakota," Dean said as we followed the detective down the stairs.

"How's Cas?" I asked Dean.

"Cas's great. Claire Novak and Cas hunt together now. They're being their own hunting crew. They didn't want to come to England. Claire was afraid of flying.. I don't blame them, but…"

"I understand. I miss my boyfriend a lot too. I didn't want to keep him in danger, so I broke up with him. He was so sad. He just walked away. We never spoke again. He was a really nice guy too."

"This was just after you're family was killed?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I know I was only fourteen, but I really liked him," I said just as a taxi pulled up. It was large enough to accommodate us five. I was in the middle of a seat between Dean and Sherlock. Sam and John were in the back. We were silent the whole ride there.

At the morgue, Molly Hooper was waiting anxiously for us.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Hello Molly. Let's see the bodies." Sherlock and her turned and walked into the morgue. The Winchesters and I trailed behind them. We walked in, and we were greeted with a sea of hollow bodies covered in something that looked like grape jelly. They certainly didn't smell like grape jelly. I covered my nose.

"Sherlock, John, who are these people?" Molly asked as Sherlock examined a body.

"They are Dean and Sam Winchester and Thalia Quinn Coraline Westfall," Sherlock stated, peering over a body that belonged to a James Michael Howlter. Dean was looking at another body. I was looking at another one. This body had no internal organs. There were no eyes, and no brain. Sherlock had taken a sample of the grape jelly membrane.

"Does everyone else have a body with no internal organs and no eyes?" I asked.

There was a collective yes from around the room. Sherlock walked off with his sample. I continued to examine the bodies with the Winchesters, Molly, and John. Finally, Sherlock came back.

"Nothing. I've never seen anything like it," Sherlock said. He hated not knowing. There was an irritation in his voice.

"Let's find out shall we?" I said excitedly.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Let's go to Sherlock's. Google it," I suggested.

"That's your suggestion?" Sam asked.

"What's your's? I asked.

"Good point. Let's go," Sherlock flew out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back to Baker Street, John, Sherlock, Sam, Dean, and I all got on computers to search for this substance. We scoured the internet. I couldn't find anything. We thought for a little while that it was just corpse smelling grape jelly. Finally, after three cups of tea, five rounds of biscuits, and four pots of coffee, we were all on a computer. Sherlock was up and typing, Sam was looking at his computer screen, obviously reading something. Dean was passed out on his keyboard. John was on Netflix, and I was looking at pictures of all the victims. They all looked the same.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" I asked.

"It's 2:17 in the morning," Sherlock replied.

"Lovely," I replied, "Does anyone have any idea what this stuff is?"

There was a collective shaking of heads from around the room. I stared at my computer. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a noise. It was a wheezing groan that echoed throughout the room. Papers began to fly as a gusty wind blew around the room. Sherlock had shielded his eyes. John had as well. Dean, Sammy, and I were simply staring around the room, looking for the cause of the wind and noise. Then, in front of the window, there was a blue box materializing. Yellow letters read Police Public Call Box. There was a flashing white light on top of it. Then, the wind died, the sound stopped. In Mr. Holmes's living room was now a 1960's American telephone box. I was astounded. I didn't know what was going on. The rest of the men in the room didn't seem to have a clue either.

"What the…" Dean said, followed by an expletive.

The blue doors on the call box opened. Out stepped a man. He was taller than me, but not as tall as Dean. He was wearing an unbuttoned tweed jacket, a red bow tie, a white dress shirt, and black pants. He was holding a little jar with the purple substance. He went running up to Dean.

"I found what it is!" the man exclaimed.

"Who are you? And what is that thing?" Dean said, gesturing to the box in the living room. The man straightened his bow tie.

"Sorry Dean. Wrong day. Seems to be getting less accurate," the man turned back to the box, opened the door, and screamed, "Amelia! I need you!"

We were all afraid of this man. Dean had his hand on his gun, under his suit. I was scared, but intrigued. Who was this guy? Who was Amelia? I wanted answers.

A tall woman stepped out of the box. She was dressed in a mini skirt, boots, and a maroon t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. She had fiery red hair.

"What is it now, Doctor?" She asked the crazed man in the bow tie.

"I need someone with people skills. Sexy dropped us on the wrong day again," the guy explained.

"Can you not call it "sexy"? Please?" She had a scottish accent. Amelia then turned to look at us.

"Hello. My name is Amelia Pond, or Amy. This is my friend. He's called the Doctor. He has a machine that he calls "Sexy" that travels through space and time. I will take questions one at a time," She waited for us to raise our hands. Everyone did.

"You," She pointed at me, "What is your name and question?"

"Uh, Thalia. My question is what is the thing in Mr. Holmes's living room?" I pointed at the box.

"That's the TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimentions in Space. Don't ask me or the Doctor how it works. I don't know and he will drag you into a speech about time. It's not fun," Amy looked at the rest of the room, full of hands.

"You, next," She pointed at Dean.

"Hi, My name's Dean Winchester. How does the Doctor know my name?"

"He met you about a day into the future. I wasn't there. He knocked on my window at two in the morning screaming about purple corpses or something. Next." She pointed at Sherlock.

"Hello. My name is Sherlock Holmes. Has this man ever been to medical school?" He looked disdainfully over at the Doctor, who was dancing in the spot with the grape jelly mixture in one hand.

"I trust him with my life," Amelia responded.

As the last questions were asked. I could kind have pieced together why the man with the bangs and bow tie were here. We had met in the future and gave him the corpse jelly. He figured it out and got his friend Amelia. He arrived two days early. In his time travelling machine that looks like a call box. Totally normal stuff. I see a lot of weird stuff, but this is a whole new realm of just… weirdness. I wanted to see inside. I kind of imagined the inside of the TARDIS being like the inside of an elevator. A small square that you can't fit more than seven people in it comfortably. Maybe a few buttons. I raised my hand again.

"Thalia, What is it?' The Doctor finally noticed me.

"Can I… Can I see the inside?" I asked timidly.

"Be my guest," the Doctor lead me into the TARDIS while Amy was having an argument with Sherlock.

I stepped inside. The lights flickered on. There was a hatrack to the left. Stairs let up to a console of sorts. It was a circular console with a glowing tube leading up to the cavernous ceiling. Another staircase lead beyond to who knows where. The whole room had a welcoming warm yellow glow. I was astounded.

"But… It's bigger on the inside?" I ran back out the doors. There was a heated debate on the Doctor's PhD status, so they paid no attention to me. It was no joke. It was a telephone box, telephone box sized, in the living room. There is no way that console would be able to fit in this room. I stepped back inside.

"But.. How? Is it like… I don't know, A dimension in the police box?

The Doctor looked sad.

"That's my favorite part to explain! But the scientific term is dimensionally transcendental."

"Cool. I don't want to ask what that means. Does it really work?"

"Of course it works!" The Doctor said.

"Fine. I should go… break up an argument," I opened the TARDIS doors and peaked out of them,"

"Dean, Sam, John, Sherlock. This is really cool. Come in here!" I stepped back into the TARDIS and danced around. Dean entered through the opened door, followed by Sam, John and Sherlock. Every person but the latter one had the same reaction I did. Sherlock just stood there. He looked… bored.

"What do you think Sherlock?" the Doctor eventually asked.

"Meh," Sherlock replied.

"Meh? Most likely, this is the first time you have been in a TARDIS. Actually, it is the first time you have been in a TARDIS, because this is the last one in the universe. Unless you're a Time Lord with his own TARDIS that escaped the Time War. Well, unless…"

"Doctor! Focus please!" Amy yelled.

"Right then. Alrighty. Okay. So, I found where the purple stuff is from, and what it is. It's jam. Blueberry jam," the Doctor stated.

"One moment. I have a few questions. One. What is a Time Lord? Two. Are you out of your mind? The purple stuff smells like corpses! Also, if we just go with you, we won't be there to give you the jelly in the first place," I was very confused.

"Right. No, I will have the jelly, it won't just disappear, or something. But I'm sure it's jam. Like ninety eight percent sure. Anyway, I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords," he was running around the console pressing buttons and levers.

"Why won't it disappear?" I asked.

"Because time is really just a big bowl of wibbly wobbely timey wimey… stuff. Because I am a time traveller and I can keep the jam," he pressed one more lever, and a loud noise echoed through the time machine. It was roughly the same noise that we heard in the living room. A groaning, wheezing sound. And then everything was silent. Absolutely silent.

The Doctor bounced down the steps, with a purely happy look on his face. He got to the front doors, and threw them wide open. We were… actually… in space. The sun glared from hundreds of billions of miles away. The Earth was spinning ever so slowly, almost peacefully. It was just a dot from where we were. I ran over to stand beside him. So did John, Sam, and Dean.

"Holy…" Dean couldn't even finish his remark. We could see all the planets, including Pluto.

"Could I… step out? And… you know… see it?" I asked.

"Of course! Just jump. I'll grab your foot."

And so I did.

He grabbed my foot. I was floating above the TARDIS, bound from floating off into space by a probably crazy man with a possible PhD. It was amazing. I could see other galaxies, planets, and moons from where I was. I was so astounded, and on the verge of an existential crisis, when I realized something; I was breathing. In space. Where there is no atmosphere.

"How am I breathing?" I asked, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Uh… Time Lord physics. Big bubble, like a balloon of sorts. No, actually, scratch that. It's just a big ball of atmosphere around my TARDIS. Beautiful thing. Do you want to come down?" the Doctor asked. I sighed into the air bubble… thing. Truth was, I never wanted to come down. I wanted to float up here for eternity. But, all things need to come to end. And I could feel Sam's laser eyes in the back of my head, wanting a turn for himself.

"Yeah, sure." I took one last breath, and felt myself being pulled back down. I landed in the doors of the TARDIS as Sam was asking for a turn. I ran up the stairs, and found Amy, who was on the phone, leaning against the console.

"Listen, Rory. Next time the Doctor comes knocking at our window, you are going with him. No, this isn't up for debate. I have gone the last three times! No, he doesn't. Shut up! Ugh, no you aren't the third wheel when you're here with us! Okay, yeah, that one was a bit of a stretch. Okay, yeah. Love you, goodbye." She hung up her cell.

"Hey Amelia," I said.

"Hello Thalia." she responded.

"I have a question. How in the hell are you getting four bar service in freaking outer space?" I asked. Amy laughed. She had a pretty laugh, that made me want to laugh along with her.

"The Doctor upgraded my phone when I first started travelling with him. I can call anyone, anywhere in time and space. I was just calling my husband, Rory. He's fixing the dent in our roof the Doctor made. Oh, and before I forget, Doctor!" she called to the Doctor, who was holding John's shoe.

"What! I'm a bit busy!"

"Rory says hi! And so does River!" She yelled to him.

"River? Who's River?" I asked.

"The Doctor's wife. My daughter."

"But… How-"

"Time lines. She was kidnapped as a baby by some evil space villain, turned into a psychopath trained to kill the doctor, and they fell in love. Problem?" She asked me.

"Uhh… no," I said.

"Sherlock, do you want a turn?" The Doctor asked the man.

"No."

"Come on Sherlock. It's beautiful out there. Trust me." John pleaded.

"No."

"Sherlock, I'll tell Mrs. Hudson about the body in our flat if you don't go out there." John threatened.

"Fine." Sherlock stepped out of the window, arms crossed. The Doctor caught him by his shoe. He stayed up there for two minutes, in complete silence, when the Doctor spoke.

"What do you think?" he asked Sherlock, a smile brimming on his face.

"Bored." the single word came from Sherlock after a brief pause.

"But it's the Solar System!" the Doctor argued.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bored," Sherlock repeated. The Doctor pulled him back into the TARDIS, and closed the doors.

"Now where to, Doc?" Dean asked.

"Back to modern day London," the Doctor said, running up the stairs, and leaning against the console.

"So… that's it? We take a hop into outer space, and go back to London, just… like that? Why did we even go into space anyway?" Sam asked.

"Tora wanted to see if it worked!"

"Thalia," I interjected.

"Thalia, sorry. Any other questions?"

I raised my hand, as if I were in school.

"Yes?" The Doctor nodded in my direction.

"Could I… fly it?" I asked timidly.

The Doctor gave a longing look over the console, then looked back at me.

"Fine, fine… go ahead," the Doctor waved me over to the other side of the controls.

"Ready folks?" the Doctor said to the crowd gathered around us.

"Why are you giving a sixteen year old control of the TARDIS? You scream at me if I lean against the panel!" Amy stated, almost whiningly.

"There is a difference between leaning on the panel and flying under guidance, Amelia," the Doctor said, his eyes locked on me.

"Are you ready? Because flying this thing involves a lot of running… in circles," the Doctor said.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Push down those three buttons, and hit that switch. No! The one next to that! Okay good. Now, that blue button right there… And hold that lever down." The Doctor was spitting instructions faster than an auctioneer with a bad bladder. I followed them all to the best of my ability, running around the circular control panel, pressing button after button after switch, until finally, the Doctor told me to stop. I pressed the final lever down, and the groaning noise stopped. I stood back, exhausted.

"Hmm… not bad for a first timer. Nice job Thalia!" The Doctor said.

"Thanks," I responded.

"Good job, Thalia," Amy said, "You fly her almost as well as the Doctor does!"

"Thank you. Where are we, exactly?"

"Piccadilly Circus," The Doctor responded.

"Really? You chose to land a time machine in possibly the most crowded place in London?" the oddly quiet Sherlock spoke up.

"You're right Sherlock, I should have landed here somewhere more secluded," the Doctor flew back to the controls, pressed a few more buttons, and the wheezing noise started up again. It ended a short time later.

"You know, if River was here, she would complain that you leave the brakes on," Amy commented.

"Well, River isn't here, so I can fly my TARDIS the way I want to," the Doctor ran down the steps, and flew open the doors.

"Welcome back, to 221b Baker Street!" He proclaimed.

"Really? Why are we even going back to England in the first place?" Dean asked.

"To find out where the monster is that likes to cover people in blueberry jam and talk to it," the Doctor stated.

"Talk to it? If we even find it, we should just kill it and be done with it," Dean said.

"Finally! Someone is making sense today!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"No. We will not. I never carry a weapon with me, and for a reason. I never need it. And since my TARDIS is the most useful to any of you lot right now, you will abide by my rules. Do I make myself clear?" The Doctor said. We all nodded.

"Great. Let's go walk around London." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, and ran out of them, darting past piles of books, our computers, and a skull. We followed, and met the Doctor right outside the door into 221b.

"Okay. Shall we split up to cover more ground? We can report back here at… let's say… six o'clock?" Amy said. It was now three o'clock. We had three hours.

"Sure. Does everyone have a camera? Just in case, you know… one of us spots a blueberry jam monster?" I asked.

A mumbled assurance from the group.

"Excellent. Let's do this… Uhh… how about me and Thalia, Dean and Sherlock, John and Amelia and Sam… Okay. Me and Thalia will go right, The team of three shall go left, and Dean's team can either go left or right, but just don't follow the leading group. Okay? Okay. Geronimo," He took off right before any of us could object to our groupings. I liked the Doctor, I was fine with that pairing. But Dean looked murderous. John seemed sad, like he got stuck with the two class clowns for an important assignment. I could tell Amy would rather be with the Doctor, but there was no time to switch up partners. The Doctor was already disappearing around a corner, and I had to sprint to catch up. He finally stopped three streets over.

"Why did you split up our groups like that? I could have gone with the Winchesters. John and Sherlock could have gone together, and you and Amy would have made a great team," I asked.

"Thalia, something tells me that this isn't going to be a simple "defeat-the-bad-guy" case. This is going to be a drawn out process, and I need everyone getting along. Or at least, not trying to kill each other. Now, which way should we head?" He asked me.

Being an American, I had virtually no clue where we were. The Doctor told me we were in Dorset Square. He told me to go ahead. So I did. I turned left onto Upper Montagu Street. I kept running, and running, and the Doctor ran behind me. Finally, I stopped. I was at Bryanston Square. There was a pretty church right in front of me. Four granite pillars stood majestically in the bright sunlight. No-one seemed to be going in, or out.

"Saint Mary's Church," he said. "Beautiful. I met the architect of this place. Robert Smirke. Pleasant fellow. Smart. Let's go check it out. Perfect place for an alien to hide in."

"But… Why would a monster hide in a well known church?" I asked.

"You would be very surprised. I've found aliens under the London Eye before. Come on now!" the Doctor bolted to the entrance to the Church. I followed him.

When we got to the front doors, I pulled on them. Locked."

"It's closed. Shame I don't have anything to pick locks with," I commented.

"Let me try something," the Doctor reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a wand, or something. It was metal, and had a green light at the end.

"Is that a high tech Harry Potter type wand?" I asked.

"No!" He sounded offended. "It's a sonic screwdriver. I downloaded an app that might open this door! It doesn't typically do wood."

"What the…? How can a screwdriver be sonic?"

"It just is! Now, shut up, I need to concentrate!" he pointed the green light at the lock on the wooden door. He pressed the button to light the sonic screwdriver up for thirty seconds, and then stopped.

"Come on! Silly thing," he said, hitting the side of the screwdriver.

"Maybe we could break a window, and get in through there," I suggested.

"No. Then we would definitely be in trouble! And I am not one for causing trouble. Well, not entirely true. Actually, I try not to cause any. I usually do though. Well, not that I'm… irresponsible per say, well…" the Doctor rambled.

"Please focus! And don't worry. I have a fake badge. If we get caught, I can find my way out of it. I don't know about you though. If you get caught without a badge, that would probably be bad."

"Well, I do too!" he pulled out a leather badge protector, and opened it in my face. It was a perfect fake ID, with the name John Smith, and a photo of the Doctor.

"Why do you have a fake ID? I asked.

"It's actually psychic paper. It shows people whatever they want to see."

"That is the coolest thing ever. Can I have some?" I asked him.

"I don't have any more. But, if we want to check out this church, I suggest we get going."

A few rocks, broken glass, and a few cuts, we made it into the church. Sunlight streamed from the opening in the window we just created. Rows and rows of pews were in front of us. An impressive stained glass display was at the end of the hall. I was amazed.

"Alright. See if you can find anything out of the ordinary. I'll be over this side," the Doctor went to the other side of the building.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the aisle very slowly, looking for anything out of the ordinary. I didn't find anything, until the last row. I looked down on the pew to my right. On it was the smallest spot of blueberry jam.

"Doctor!" I called out to him.

He jumped up on a pew, and ran all the way towards me. He jumped down, and took a look at the purple jam. Just then, we heard the door unlocking at the front of the church. We both looked up, like two deer in headlights. Sun streamed through the church as three officers with automatic weapons and a leading officer barged in.

"Stop! Put your hands up!" The leading officer shouted. We both obliged.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"If I could just lower my hands and get my ID…" the Doctor suggested.

"Fine sir. Please note that if you pull out a weapon, you and your companion will be shot immediately," The officer stated.

'Oh, I make it a point to never carry weapons. And she isn't my companion, actually. I just-" he started.

"I'm his supervisor," I butted in. If he said he just met me that day, we were both dead. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, and showed it to the officer.

"Let me see that," the uniformed man took the paper out of the Doctor's hands. A small smile passed through his face. Then a look of sheer terror.

"I'm… so sorry, your Royal Highness.

"As you should be. But it is all forgiven and… stuff," the Doctor said, obviously confused.

"Yes, we had an appointment here, but the door was locked, so we had to break a window. We would be happy to pay for it. But, this appointment is rather a private matter, so… to put it in away you might understand, leave from his Majesty's sight, unless you want life in jail," I threatened.

"Yes, my lady Queen," the officer and his armed squad bowed to me and the Doctor, and marched out the front door.

"Umm.. why does he think we are royalty?" I asked the doctor, who was looking at his paper in astonishment.

"My psychic paper said we were the Prince and Queen of the Land of TARDIS. That's a new one," he mused to himself.

"Okay, Doctor. Back to the jelly. We should get this investigation done before they realize TARDIS isn't a real place."

He scanned the jelly with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor put his screwdriver into the air, and scanned it around the room. He settled on one place directly in front of us.

'Follow me!" he said, running forwards. I followed him. He ran around to the back room, then back out to the sanctuary, and back into the rear of the church. Finally he stopped. On the wall was an... emoticon. A simple smiley face. Painted in blueberry jam.

"That… that wasn't there before, was it?" I asked.

"No… it wasn't," he said, slowly.

"So… that means…"

"Someone is in here with us," the Doctor said, looking around the room, as if the mysterious person was still somewhere in the room, watching us.

"We should get out of here," I said.

"Agreed. But not before we get a sample." The Doctor pulled out a small sample bottle and a Q-Tip. He took a bit of purple goop and put it in the clear bottle. Just then, the door burst open again. The officers were back.

"Stop right there!" They yelled.

I grabbed the Doctor's empty hand and screamed "Run!"

We ran off through the back way, hearing the officers run after us. I let go of the Doctor's hand and sprinted around and back into the sanctuary, hoping the Doctor could keep up. I burst out of the door, into now blinding sunlight. The Doctor was right behind me,

"Go to Baker Street!" He yelled to me.

"No dip, Sherlock!" I yelled back. I tried to remember the way back to Sherlock and John's apartment. In my contemplation, the Doctor passed me, obviously knowing the way. I simply followed. We could hear sirens behind us. Finally, we got to 221b Baker Street. We opened the door, and bolted upstairs. Dean, Sam, John, and Amy were on one side of the room. Sherlock was standing on a table. They were yelling back and forth, and they didn't stop until I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Hey! Everyone! Get in the TARDIS!" I ran through the middle of the room, and pushed the blue door in by it's silver handle. The Doctor filed in after me. Amy followed the Doctor. Everyone else filed in as the Doctor ran up to the control board. The groaning noise followed, and then silence.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Sherlock asked. He had a black eye, and a small cut below his eye.

"Eh. We got caught at St. Mary's Church. My psychic paper invented a place that doesn't actually exist."

"Your what?" Sam asked.

"My psychic paper," the Doctor repeated.

"What is that?" John asked.

"It lets anyone see anything they want to, like a badge, licence, et cetera. Okay? Swell. Right, so off we go!" the Doctor pulled a brass door handle, and off we flew, to God knows where.

Where are we, Doctor?" I asked.

"Orbiting around a supernova. I need to test this jelly we found. That might take up to twelve hours," he said.

"Ugh. I need some sleep. And a change of clothes," I said. I was still in my interview dress. The Winchesters were still in their suits. And all our things were presumably at our hotel room, as we had them drove over their from the airport while we went to Baker Street. Lovely.

"Go down that hallway, take a left, then a right, then go straight down the hall and open the second door on your right. There is a bedroom and your suitcase," the Doctor explained while opening the sample and putting the screwdriver in the purple mixture.

"How big exactly is this place?" I asked him. "And why do you have my luggage?"

"Your future self gave it to me."

"But… how?"

"Time lines. Very complex. And being a time traveller, I can bend the rules a little bit. Say, what happened to your eye, Sherlock?" He asked the sulking man.

"Dean Winchester happened," he said, annoyance in his voice.

"Well, he wouldn't stop being a SOB, so I punched him," Dean said.

"Dean!" I said.

"Well, I couldn't stand to hear a chuckle every time I said something. And he made all kinds of wise ass comments. Ugh, can I punch him again?" Dean asked.

"No, no-one is punching anyone. Dean, Sam, Thalia, Amy, John, Sherlock," the Doctor said, addressing us all. "Go get your things. John and Sherlock, Amy will show you where the wardrobe is."

"You didn't get anything from our flat?" John asked, a bit hurt.

"Your future self didn't bring me anything!" the Doctor said.

"That's not my fault!"

"It kind of is!" the Doctor argued.

John shook his head, and followed Sherlock and Amy into the hall. I followed them, and then the Winchester brothers.

After ten minutes and a few wrong turns, we finally found our rooms. There was my duffle bag, along with the Winchester's in an adjoining room. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, Dean and Sam exchanged their suits for jeans and flannel. We managed to find our way back to the control room, where Sherlock, John and Amy were waiting. The Doctor was typing on an old typewriter. I found it funny that a typewriter was in a time machine. Simple technology in the center of complex time lord technology.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You can go to bed, if you like. I need to test this." the Doctor said, typing away. I was going to turn and say my goodbyes, but just then, everything went dark. The door to the hallway shut tight. We were all trapped in the main room.

"Doctor! What happened?" Amy said, a panic in her voice.

"I don't know!" he yelled, clicking buttons. "I've lost control of the TARDIS!"

"Won't we fly off into space?" Dean asked.

"No, We are in an orbit. Orbiting is the curved path of a celestial object or spacecraft around a star, planet, or moon. I'm sure you wouldn't know," Sherlock patronized. Dean lunged for him, but Sam and John held him back.

"Stop fighting! Amelia, go get pillows and blankets out of the supply closet. I need to get control back!" the Doctor was pressing buttons like a madman.

"What are we supposed to do?" John asked.

"Help Amy!"

We followed Amy down yet another staircase to under the TARDIS. There were a lot of hanging wires, all surrounding a bluish hue. There was a small supply closet opposite these wires. Amelia opened it. Inside, there was an odd collection of assorted stuff. There were towels, pillows, blankets, and fairly normal closet things. But there was also cleaning supplies, an odd collection of hats, including a fez, a stetson with a bullet hole through the top, and a Deerstalker. There were old, dried up flowers, a hairpin, and an Agatha Christie novel. Ponchos lined the floor. Amy ignored the strange items and grabbed three pillows, and handed them to Dean.

"Bring those upstairs, and come back down here for more," Amelia told him.

She handed Sam three pillows, then me the last pillow and a blanket. We kept coming back for more while the Doctor tried to get the TARDIS back. He was frantically pressing buttons and staring at a computer screen, hoping it would pop back to life.


End file.
